Spring Break
by queenkara
Summary: Anything can happen when the Mystic Falls vampires take on spring break. The group intends to leave the stress behind as party in Miami, but are they ready for the intensity that the party scene entails? This fic is loosely based off of the movie Spring Breakers. Prepare for lots of love, crime, and drinking ;) Delena, Claroline, and Beremy.


_Don't hate me lol I made a new fic... I know, I'm terrible. I haven't even touched Uncertain Futures since the summer and I promise I'll try to work on it but my writing has improved since then and looking back it's bothering me how awful it is. Hence no inspiration. _

_Anyway this is kind of a Spring Breakers themed fic! I loved that movie and I thought the TVD characters would have fun with that whole ordeal. I don't know how intense I'm going to go with this, but it's definitely NOT going to be as bad as Spring Breakers. It will be a PG-13 fic. No drugs, but I can't promise I'm leaving out the crime and there will 100% be partying ;)_

_I'm probably going to make this about 5-7 chapters, give or take depending on my inspiration and how much of a plot this will have._

_Enjoy! _

* * *

Chapter 1

Elena's POV

I sat up in the Salvatore's master bedroom, the sun trickling through the space left between the curtains on the windows. I stretched my arms over my head and yawned peacefully. For once, everything was okay. And that's the only way I could describe it. There were no threats, Jeremy was alive, Bonnie was back from the dead, Katherine was long gone to who knows where, and Silas was exposed as Stefan's doppelganger. I remember vividly the fight; we had found Stefan at the bottom of the lake and together, we defeated Silas. He was locked in the very safe Stefan was in at the bottom of the lake.

I leaned down and planted a quick kiss on my boyfriend's cheek, jumping out of the way and giggling as he woke up with a start. His annoyance turned to delight as he saw me, and he playfully jumped over to tackle me on the bed.

"Damon!" I squealed, laughing as he tickled my stomach. He growled and grinned down at me. I tried to jump out of the way, but he had me pinned down on the bed. He leaned down and kissed me on my nose.

"I win." He said proudly, laying back down on the bed with confidence. I sighed happily and rolled over to face him. His messy jet black hair was covering most of his eyes, but I could see they were closed. A flash of blue peaked out at me from under his hair. I pushed the rest of the mess of black out of his face and planted another kiss on his lips.

"Gross!" Jeremy groaned from the doorway, and Damon grabbed the blankets and covered me up quickly. I hadn't even noticed him walk up, but the sight of him sent happiness through my entire body. I could care less that he had somewhat interrupted a romantic morning with Damon, he brought an instant smile to my face. Damon, however, looked peeved.

"I don't know if they practiced manners in the afterlife, Little Gilbert, but here in the land of the living, we knock on closed doors." He ended his witty comment with an equally sarcastic smile. Jeremy responded with a roll of his eyes, and turned to walk back down the stairs of the huge mansion.

"Breakfast is ready," He called as he headed towards the steps. "and don't worry. We've got plenty of Orange Juice. You guys sound really thirsty." He chuckled at his joke, but I blushed and Damon flipped him off to his turned back.

"Let's get something to eat," I jumped off the bed, slipped on PJ pants and a tank top over my bra and underwear. Damon nodded and threw on a shirt and some jeans before walking over and slinging an arm around my waist to pull me into a kiss on my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you," I murmured into his shirt, inhaling his scent. I could feel his lips move into a smile against my forehead.

"I love you too." He sighed. He sounded so content. So happy. My eyes got moist. Finally, things were going good in Mystic Falls.

Once downstairs, we were greeted by the smell of sizzling bacon and eggs. The kitchen was alive with smells, and I heard that Matt had shown up to join us for breakfast. At this point, the boarding house really was that; a boarding house. So far, Caroline, Jeremy, Stefan, Damon, and I were all staying there. Damon and I would have had to share a room even if we didn't want to. But trust me, we did.

"Good morning!" A very cheery Caroline called from the table, sipping a coffee with a pen and stack of papers in front of her. Stefan waved, very absorbed in reading the paper. Matt brought his plate of eggs to the table and gave us both a sincere smile. Jeremy was already devouring a sandwich of bacon and eggs. Damon let go of my hand to grab two bags of blood and handed me one. We sat back down at the table.

"What are you doing, Care?" I asked, sipping from the bag. It made Jeremy cringe a little, but he continued eating. I was going to apologize, but apparently nothing could ruin that boy's appetite.

"Well," Caroline practically beamed at them from across the table. Stefan picked his head up out of curiosity. "You know Spring Break is coming up, and even though none of us are in school, we're still young! We should go somewhere, you know? Get away from it all!"

I blinked at the news. But things are already going good here… I thought. Do we really have to leave it all? Stefan shrugged, and Matt seemed excited, but I could see Damon groaning from the corner of my eye.

"Bonnie too?" Jeremy chimed in, looking up hopefully from his sandwich. It was moments like that which made me happy. He sounded like a little kid when it came to Bonnie. All the toughness completely vanished from his hunter physique.

"Of course!" Caroline grinned. "This is going to be so much fun. The place to be on spring break is Miami. I'll book our tickets today!" She scribbled something down on her paper. Damon grabbed my hand under the table and squeezed it. I knew he would be there if I went, but I still had my doubts about this vacation.

Carolines POV

As soon as I was done planning our trip out at the table, I sipped the rest of my coffee and headed back up to my room to make some calls. When I left, Damon and Elena were looking at each other with an annoying love-struck expression. Poor Stefan tried to ignore it; were they that insincere that they had to go all PDA with Elena's ex-love (who also happens to be Damon's brother!) in the room? I walked out, pretending to be happy with the little set-up. Elena was seriously in love, and I wasn't going to start a fight that I might not win.

'It's not like you to keep to yourself like that, love.' Klaus had said when I confided in him my true thoughts about the relationship. 'Be careful you don't ruin any friendships. I know you really care about Elena.' Why did he have to be so... wise about everything! God, he made it hard to hate him. I really should; he's hurt my friends and me so many times. But how can I hate a man that loves me unconditionally!

I shook my head as I made my way up to my room. As soon as I moved in, I put up some of my things from my room back home. I had planned on being here for a while; Silas had put my mother in so much danger. Even after we got rid of him, I couldn't go back. I couldn't risk putting my mom in more danger. Plus, it was nice to finally move out of the house. 'But now we're moving on,' I told myself firmly, picking up the phone. 'We're going to have some fun for once.'

I made my calls for the hotel and tickets, giving fake credit card numbers when needed. We'd compel them when it came to it. I had decided on a Four Seasons that was practically right on the beach and near a few amazing clubs. I booked 5 bay-view presidential suits, figuring Damon and Elena could share one and Jeremy and Bonnie could too. That left Matt, Stefan, and me to each have our own.

I bit my lip, remembering one more person that was in the back of my mind. I squeezed my eyes shut, deep in thought. 'What the hell. It's spring break.' I picked up my phone and dialed the number.

"Yes, love?" It only took two rings, and Klaus's crisp english accent purred in my ear.

"I, well, what are you doing over spring break?" I fumbled with my words. That never happens to me! Why am I nervous about this?

"Sweetheart, I haven't had a 'spring break' in a century. I don't go to school. So, essentially, nothing." I could tell he was amused. He always was at the way I actually attempted a normal life-style while he laughed at every human moment I tried to have.

"Come away with us then?" I ignored his sarcasm. "We're going to Miami." As this phone conversation went on and I heard myself say the words, I began to regret my decision. What am I thinking?! I cringed behind the security of my cell phone and cursed myself for being so impulsive. There was silence on the other line for a few moments, and I actually caught myself wondering if he'd say no.

"I'd love to," He sounded shocked. Honestly, I was shocked I even asked him.

"Okay, well, meet us at the airport next Saturday at 7:00." I flipped through paperwork and figured we could compel ourselves an extra ticket. "We have a ticket for you."

"I'll see you then, love," He said happily, and the line clicked.

Oh God. What did I just do?

Damon's POV

I looked at Elena sitting next to me; she was smiling contently and looking around at our little make-shift family. But one small glint in her eye gave away something that was bothering her. On a face that I've seen concern and pain in all too much, I knew that in the midst of some of the best times she's had, something was wrong. My mouth dropped into a thin line. I nudged her shoulder and nodded towards the front door.

"Let's take a drive," I muttered, taking her hand and offering a smile as she curiously walked after me. Once we were away from the table and out the door, she voiced her confusion.

"What's up?" She turned to me and stuffed her hands in her pockets, the worry in her face growing slightly. I wrapped an arm around her and started directing her to the car.

"Just a drive."

The scenic drive around the outskirts of mystic falls were gorgeous. The trees were green with fresh leaves and flowers were just about everywhere.

"So." I started, directing my attention from the drive to Elena.

"Oh, no, I knew something was wrong." She gave me a look, and I patted her hand.

"You're worried about something. And I wanted to find out what." She pursed her lips and even though she looked somewhat relieved that I wasn't about to reveal some terrible news, she was still a bit perplexed.

"It's this trip." She sighed, fumbling with her daylight ring. "I'm just a little worried about it."

"It's a field trip Elena!" I chuckled, attempting to lighten her up to the idea. 'Oh god,' I thought. 'Was I actually supporting the notion of spring break via vampire barbie?'

"I know," She said. "And I agree. We all need a break. But with things going so well I," She trailed off.

"Don't want to push your luck?" I finished for her. I got it. She's felt so much pain over the years and she's hardly used to enjoying herself. This trip would be good for her. She nodded slowly. We pulled back into the driveway of the house and I leaned over and kissed her head. "Everything will go okay, Elena. I promise."


End file.
